


Half-shriek, half-giggle

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Warden Surana is kept awake by Wynne and her new girlfriend, Lucia.





	Half-shriek, half-giggle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Many Dragons (medeadea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/medeadea/gifts).



Neria groaned as she heard another half-shriek, half-giggle from Wynne's tent. She was happy for her, truly, but she would be even happier if she was able to have a good night's sleep. And it was a bit rich after she'd lectured her and Leliana about the same thing only a fortnight ago.

Still, her heart was warmed by the way Wynne's eyes sparkled and her cheeks grew pink whenever Lucia glanced at her. Back in the Circle, Neria had always seen Wynne as a grandmotherly figure. In fact, she'd been shocked to learn that Wynne  _ wasn't  _ anybody's grandmother. 

Now she was acting as daft as an apprentice who'd just discovered a tickling spell. Lucia was no better. Her dark hair was streaked with grey, but her coppery, tattooed skin seemed to  _ glow _ , the more time she spent with Wynne.

Neria swallowed the lump in her throat as she recalled Wynne's collapse a few days before she met Lucia, and decided Wynne deserved a little time to be silly. 

She could always sleep after they killed the Archdemon.


End file.
